Plug-in electrical vehicles (EV) generally include one or more electrical batteries that store electrical power that is provided from an external power source. The external power source is positioned about a residential or commercial establishment. For example, the EV may include a plug that is configured to mate with an electrical outlet that is operably coupled to the external power source. The batteries within the EV may receive and store electrical energy from the external power source. The concept of providing power from the external power source that is associated with a residential or commercial establishment to a vehicle for the purpose of charging vehicle batteries is gaining increased attention from the vehicle industry at large.